His Redeemable Soul
by xx-RedRoseBlackThorn-xx
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Rose has moved out and is starting over again: in a new town, a new school, with a new family, Meanwhile, a senior Russian heartthrob has caught her eye and Dimitri's façade seems to want nothing to do with her. Can she obtain his attention?
1. New Surroundings

**HIS REDEEMABLE SOUL HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN!**

Due to copyright and personal ambitions my story has been taken down from FanFiction.

An Author's Note will be posted if any changes occur.

Thank-you for your continuous support!

**Regards,**

**xx-RedRoseBlackThorn-xx**


	2. An Invisible War

**HIS REDEEMABLE SOUL HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN!**

Due to copyright and personal ambitions my story has been taken down from FanFiction.

An Author's Note will be posted if any changes occur.

Thank-you for your continuous support!

**Regards,**

**xx-RedRoseBlackThorn-xx**


	3. Quaint but Intriguing

**HIS REDEEMABLE SOUL HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN!**

Due to copyright and personal ambitions my story has been taken down from FanFiction.

An Author's Note will be posted if any changes occur.

Thank-you for your continuous support!

**Regards,**

**xx-RedRoseBlackThorn-xx**


	4. Emotional Wave

**HIS REDEEMABLE SOUL HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN!**

Due to copyright and personal ambitions my story has been taken down from FanFiction.

An Author's Note will be posted if any changes occur.

Thank-you for your continuous support!

**Regards,**

**xx-RedRoseBlackThorn-xx**


	5. Fresh Passion

**HIS REDEEMABLE SOUL HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN!**

Due to copyright and personal ambitions my story has been taken down from FanFiction.

An Author's Note will be posted if any changes occur.

Thank-you for your continuous support!

**Regards,**

**xx-RedRoseBlackThorn-xx**


	6. Crush Identification

**HIS REDEEMABLE SOUL HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN!**

Due to copyright and personal ambitions my story has been taken down from FanFiction.

An Author's Note will be posted if any changes occur.

Thank-you for your continuous support!

**Regards,**

**xx-RedRoseBlackThorn-xx**


	7. Unexpected Events

**HIS REDEEMABLE SOUL HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN!**

Due to copyright and personal ambitions my story has been taken down from FanFiction.

An Author's Note will be posted if any changes occur.

Thank-you for your continuous support!

**Regards,**

**xx-RedRoseBlackThorn-xx**


	8. Obscured Feelings

**HIS REDEEMABLE SOUL HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN!**

Due to copyright and personal ambitions my story has been taken down from FanFiction.

An Author's Note will be posted if any changes occur.

Thank-you for your continuous support!

**Regards,**

**xx-RedRoseBlackThorn-xx**


	9. An Open Window

**HIS REDEEMABLE SOUL HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN!**

Due to copyright and personal ambitions my story has been taken down from FanFiction.

An Author's Note will be posted if any changes occur.

Thank-you for your continuous support!

**Regards,**

**xx-RedRoseBlackThorn-xx**


	10. Fear or Strength

**HIS REDEEMABLE SOUL HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN!**

Due to copyright and personal ambitions my story has been taken down from FanFiction.

An Author's Note will be posted if any changes occur.

Thank-you for your continuous support!

**Regards,**

**xx-RedRoseBlackThorn-xx**


	11. Hidden Information

**HIS REDEEMABLE SOUL HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN!**

Due to copyright and personal ambitions my story has been taken down from FanFiction.

An Author's Note will be posted if any changes occur.

Thank-you for your continuous support!

**Regards,**

**xx-RedRoseBlackThorn-xx**


	12. Nothing At All

**HIS REDEEMABLE SOUL HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN!**

Due to copyright and personal ambitions my story has been taken down from FanFiction.

An Author's Note will be posted if any changes occur.

Thank-you for your continuous support!

**Regards,**

**xx-RedRoseBlackThorn-xx**


	13. Silence

**HIS REDEEMABLE SOUL HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN!**

Due to copyright and personal ambitions my story has been taken down from FanFiction.

An Author's Note will be posted if any changes occur.

Thank-you for your continuous support!

**Regards,**

**xx-RedRoseBlackThorn-xx**


	14. His Confession

**HIS REDEEMABLE SOUL HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN!**

Due to copyright and personal ambitions my story has been taken down from FanFiction.

An Author's Note will be posted if any changes occur.

Thank-you for your continuous support!

**Regards,**

**xx-RedRoseBlackThorn-xx**


	15. My Eyes Now Open

**HIS REDEEMABLE SOUL HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN!**

Due to copyright and personal ambitions my story has been taken down from FanFiction.

An Author's Note will be posted if any changes occur.

Thank-you for your continuous support!

**Regards,**

**xx-RedRoseBlackThorn-xx**


	16. My Future

**HIS REDEEMABLE SOUL HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN!**

Due to copyright and personal ambitions my story has been taken down from FanFiction.

An Author's Note will be posted if any changes occur.

Thank-you for your continuous support!

**Regards,**

**xx-RedRoseBlackThorn-xx**


	17. Important Author's Note!

**Hello Readers,**

How is everyone going? I hope all is well and you are enjoying each day as it comes. Life is to short to dwell on negative aspects, so make sure to live life to the fullest!

So, there are many topics I would like to address with each and everyone of you today. This authors note may be a long one – no let me scratch that... it will be a long authors note, so the warning is out there if you would like to stop reading now.

First I would like to answer three important questions I have been asked over the year, which I haven't received due to not being on the website, but here they are...

**_One: Why have you taken about a year to continue your story?_**  
Well, for those who don't know... my last few years have been very hard on me. I have lost many friends and family members to death, I've discovered life away from school, I've been working, I've been studying and I've been trying to place my life together and understand where I am headed. Unfortunately, that had put my writing and story telling on hold early last year.

**_Two: Are you going to continue 'His Redeemable Soul?'_**  
The short answer is no. I will not be continuing 'His Redeemable Soul.' More of this answer will be discussed below, so don't stress! But 'His Redeemable Soul' has been very close to my heart and I enjoyed writing it each and every day. As I can tell by my comment and messages received from readers, 'His Redeemable Soul,' was very close to the readers heart as well, which is why I'm hoping you will carry on reading this authors note.

**_Three: Are you going to put your story up for adoption?_**  
No, I will not be putting my story up for adoption. The answer as to why I won't be adopting my story will be explained later on.

OK, so some of you readers are going to be screaming at the screen with what you have just read. It's OK, I understand, but I may have some news to neutralise your feelings. As for the other half of readers who are appreciative to my decision, I want to thank-you so much for not hating on me, and hopefully, my news will also make your day.

Before I get started on the news I would like to address a topic which in my view is very serious. A loyal reader of mine since the very beginning of 'I want To Experience Love,' has caught my attention about a FanFiction writer copying my work with 'His Redeemable Soul.'

Now, I understand that some ideas may be similar, because in reality, they can very well be. There are too many people in this world to not come up with similar ideas and story plots. But in saying that, a writer has pretty much the same story as mine. So far the story has only gotten to 3 chapters, but in those 3 chapters – it's 3 of my chapters.

I worked very hard with my ideas, as well as how I wanted the relationship with each characters to interact with one another, where I wanted the story to lead from the beginning to the end, what environment my characters were set in etc. and now... they have be used.

I'm taking this situation as positive and negative views. Positive, because it seems the writer may like my story and style to use as their own and negative, because she will be taking my credit of hard work and it may be hard to get it published! I can't help but feel a little flattered and annoyed at the same time.

I don't wish to display the authors name, but if she or he is reading this, I really hope you reconsider options and remove your story from FanFiction or at least change the aspects of the story, please, in respect to me.

Published... so this takes me to my good news. :)

The last few months I have been on my laptop writing nearly everyday and only yesterday I can say I have officially finished writing a story. I am very happy with my accomplishment and would like to thank all of my readers for your support. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had any courage to continue on and put my ideas to work.

Now, the story is supernatural... and I want to call it young adult/adult. The story as of yet, doesn't have a title, but the characters do have names! I'm just in the process of reading through and seeing if there are things I would like to change slightly.

The story will not be posted on FanFiction. This story is privately for me, and maybe, and I mean maybe, it will be published one day. At the moment I'm just so delighted to actually finish a story - that I created myself - and be proud. I don't believe I have the courage to show others my story. I'm afraid no one will like it, and then I have completely embarrassed myself. So, you can see my dilemma.

FanFiction is quiet different in that aspect, well, to me at least. With my FanFiction writing I have used the ideas from a published author and we continue from their story using their characters attitudes, strengths and plots etc. As with personal story telling; the characters, plots, attitudes, beliefs, dialogue etc. are all our own creations and can be taken to different prospects.

So for now I can safely say – my new story will not be published yet. It may never be, but it may also be one day. Of course I would write an authors note and let you all know, it's the least I can do for all the years support you have given me.

Now, about more information about 'His Redeemable Soul.' Part of 'His Redeemable Soul' is in my new story. The characters and names of places etc. have been changed. Obviously because my new characters have new beliefs, new strengths and new surroundings and may not be human! But some of the concept has been added.

As I said earlier, 'His Redeemable Soul' was very close to my heart and I couldn't bare to let it all go, so I interpreted some on the story into my personal one. The story has a new beginning and conclusion obviously, but it you were a very deeply involved reader and somehow see my book published one day and read it thoroughly, you'd be able to see combination.

There is one last topic to finish off with. 'His Redeemable Soul' chapters have been deleted. As most of you should be able to guess why, it's because I have used it in my own personal story, and another reason is so it can't be stolen. 'I Want To Experience Love' is still able to be viewed. It's defiant FanFiction from the series Vampire Academy, so I'm not worried about copyright and I'm still wanting to share my story with you all.

If you are new and came across this author's note, you can still read 'I Want To Experience Love,' and have a taste of how I like to write and hopefully I put some joy into your day.

OK, so that is all for now. Just a reminded: I will post an authors note if my book does get published. I'll like to thank all of my readers for your continuous support and I hope to hear from you in the future. xx

**Regards,  
xx-RedRoseBlackThorn-xx**


End file.
